


Duality

by kinsale_42



Series: Historical McReyes [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Age Difference, Alcohol, Anal Sex, Blackwatch Era, Canon Universe, Creampie, Deepthroating, Dom/sub Undertones, Erotica, Explicit Consent, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Gabe makes a bargain, Hand Jobs, Jesse has no gag reflex and I should feel bad, Jesse wins the bargain, M/M, Massage, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Propositions, Restraints, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Sleeping Together, Switching, Taking Chances, lots of lube, second round
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 17:45:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15868608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinsale_42/pseuds/kinsale_42
Summary: After the conclusion of a successful Blackwatch op, the crew is unwinding in their hotel bar when it suddenly occurs to Reyes that McCree may not be straight after all. When Jesse shows up at his hotel room door, Gabe has all the proof he needs, and suddenly what was going to be a lonely night alone with a new fantasy promises to be a lot less lonely and a lot more real.Jesse knows there's little hope his buried feelings will ever be returned, but he will take what he can get.*This fic was written entirely for the gratuitous sex, but I couldn't completely avoid character development.*





	Duality

**Author's Note:**

> The sex is a little rough, and the control dynamic is established right away, but this isn't BDSM or pain play, and I tried to weave consent into the character interactions. Jesse has already been in Blackwatch for several years, so there are no age issues aside from the obvious 21 year age gap.

"What are you doing sitting over here with the old man, anyway? You should be over there, having fun with your contemporaries." Reyes, glass in hand, gestured at the two other younger agents, currently trying to chat up a couple of the local girls at the bar. He emptied the glass and signaled for the waitress.

Jesse sighed and slouched a little lower against the wall. He looked over at Angelo and Henrik, laughing and flirting in bad Korean, but clearly managing to entertain the young women. His eyes moved a little further along the bar to where the bartender was mixing cocktails, the bottles in his hands flashing in the carefully aimed spotlights and his muscular physique unmistakable through his crisp white shirt.

"Ehhh, I'm not in the mood." He knew better than to try to keep up with Reyes' drinking, but he finished his own whiskey just as the waitress approached their table, and nodded when another round was suggested. He only felt a little tipsy, he could definitely handle another.

Reyes didn't even know why he bothered drinking. Four neat scotches and he barely felt less than sober. Fuck the SEP and their meddling. Get him all juiced up so he could become a superhuman soldier, and then rob him of any escape from the horrors of war. He gazed at his younger companion, envious of his relative innocence, even more so of his state of relaxed inebriation. Jesse unconsciously licked his lips, and Reyes, intrigued, followed his line of sight to where it intersected with the good-looking bartender. He raised an eyebrow.

The waitress returned quickly with their drinks. The hotel bar was fairly quiet on a Wednesday evening, just a smattering of tired-looking men in business suits and a few younger ladies either looking for a quiet place for an after-work drink or the attentions of the businessmen.

"Maybe Korean girls aren't your thing?" Reyes suggested as he loosened his tie. He couldn't believe that it had never occurred to him that Jesse was anything other than straight. The boy had always been charming whenever it suited his purpose, with anyone that could get him what he wanted; it was one of the reasons Reyes had given him a shot on the team in the first place. Beyond that he'd dismissed Jesse from his mind. He didn't give straight men a second thought, and somewhere along the line he'd gotten the idea Jesse had a crush on Captain Amari. Could he have been wrong? He was suddenly captivated.

Jesse's eyes flicked back over to his teammates. "Never been too hot on working girls." He swallowed, suddenly a little embarrassed. "Not that there's anything wrong with that, I just, uh...I guess I'm a little particular..." He trailed off and took a throat-searing gulp of his drink before looking up at Reyes. His leader's face was, as usual, unreadable, but his eyes were steady as they observed Jesse, looking right through him. He already felt warm from the booze, but now his face was on fire. He looked down at his glass, running his thumb along the rim.

"Yeah, I get that," Reyes said, sounding wearier than usual. "But you're young. You should have a good time while you can." He glanced over at the bartender. "If you're interested in someone, you should at least give it a shot. Before you know it, you'll be old and washed up like me, with only memories to keep you warm at night."

Jesse laughed. "You'll never be old and washed up, boss. Forever young, ain't that right?"

"Heh." Reyes' glass was empty again. Not much point in another one, especially now he felt a certain urgency to get some alone time. He had some things he wanted to think about, privately. "I'm going to settle up and head upstairs." He stood up and reached for his wallet. "You're on your own now, McCree. Job's done, and done well. Live a little."

"Yeah, thanks for the drinks." Jesse got to his feet, knocked back the rest of his whiskey and ran his finger under his collar, which somehow seemed tighter than it had an hour before. "Think I'll head up, too," he said.

Reyes stepped over to the bar to settle up, shaking his head slightly as he watched Jesse leave, a little more loose-limbed than usual but still steady on his feet. He had cleaned up real nice for this job, the white collar crisp against his honey-colored skin. Too bad he wasn't going to take advantage of his gifts. Reyes sighed and turned his attention back to his transaction with the bartender, not missing the wink and the surreptitious contact of his fingers during the exchange.  _ You totally would have had a chance, Jesse. _ He almost considered it himself for a moment, but discarded it quickly. He had no room for strangers in his life, even if only for an hour or two. Reyes thanked the man, picked up the bottle he'd just purchased, and turned to go.

Once out in the lobby, he made a quick detour to the restroom. If he remembered rightly...yes, there was a machine with various toiletries and things that a traveler might need but not plan for. He bought a handful of small packets of lube and stuffed them in his pocket. "Way to live it up, Gabriel," he whispered to himself. "A bottle of scotch and a night of wanking alone in your hotel room." At least it would help him fall asleep.

Reyes climbed the stairs quickly, almost looking forward to engaging in a little fantasy time and hoping that if he drank the whisky fast enough, he'd feel that slight easing off of reality for a while before he fell asleep. He was startled out of his thoughts when he came around the corner to find Jesse, suit jacket casually tossed over his shoulder, leaning against his hotel room door, but nothing in Reyes' manner revealed his surprise.

"What's up, McCree? Lose your key?" He pulled his key card out of his breast pocket, handing the bottle to Jesse to hold while he opened the door. The door clicked, and he twisted the handle and pushed it open, holding it with his foot as he tucked the key away and reclaimed his bottle, looking Jesse straight in the eye as he did so.

Jesse cleared his throat. "No...Actually someone gave me some advice once. That, you know, I should live a little. If I have my eye on someone, I should give it a shot. That kind of thing." Reyes didn't reply. Jesse's adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed hard. Had he fucked up? Yeah, he was a little bit drunk, but not that drunk...maybe enough that he could use it as an excuse to make this go away...

Then Reyes grabbed the front of his shirt and dragged him into the dark hotel room, letting the door swing closed behind them. He pushed Jesse against the wall and held him there with one hand, and then his mouth was on Jesse's, crushing him, consuming him. It was exactly what he wanted, everything he’d hoped for. 

Reyes pulled off. There was just enough light in the gloom to see how Jesse's eyes had opened wide, how soft and inviting his lips were. "You sure you want to get into this, McCree?" he said softly. There was a quiet clink as he set the bottle down on the dresser next to them.

Jesse nodded. "Yes," he replied, unable to summon much more than a whisper.

"You're not going to get a raise, or a promotion, or special treatment. I'm not going to promise you the world, or even tomorrow. If you want a fuck, we can fuck, but it will not influence the future in any way. Are you okay with that?" Reyes was already hard and throbbing, but then he'd been turned on since he caught Jesse eyeing the bartender. It didn't take much. The SEP doing its thing again.

"Yes." Jesse was gratified to hear his voice return, and sound clear and strong.

"Good. Now while you're in here with me, you may call me Gabe. But only in here. And if you don't think you can leave it here, then don't even start." Reyes leaned in and crushed Jesse's lips again, sliding his tongue in to claim Jesse's mouth as it opened beneath him.

Jesse sucked on Gabe's tongue, teased it with his own tongue and with his teeth, let it stretch as far as it could towards his throat. Wave after wave of heat washed over him, as the effects of the whiskey combined with his lust. Gabe broke off the kiss again, leaving him gasping. The hand fell away from his chest, and he used the opportunity to slip his tie off and toss it with his jacket into the nearby chair.

Gabe was doing the same, taking off his jacket, his tie, unbuttoning the top buttons of his shirt. "I'm not known for my tenderness," he said. "I hope you don't have any illusions about that."

"Gabe, if you were anything other than your usual self, I would be extremely surprised." Jesse gave a short bark of a laugh as he untucked his shirt and began to remove it. "I might even be disappointed."

They still stood just inside the door, facing one another. The narrow bands of light that sliced across the room through the gaps in the curtains did not reach them here, and suddenly that no longer pleased Gabe. He wanted to see every expression on Jesse's face. He reached over and wrapped his hand around the side of the younger man's neck and pulled him towards the window. "Come over here. I want to see you."

Jesse allowed himself to be led, his open shirt fluttering with the movement, revealing the downy skin of his chest. He stood in the glow of the sodium lights and neon signs from the street below, letting Gabe look at him him, his eyes closing as Gabe's hands slid down his abdomen and unbuckled his belt. He quivered as Gabe's broad, roughened fingers dipped into the waistband of his slacks and circled around him, grating deliciously against sensitive skin. Then the pressure at his waist was released as his slacks were unfastened and pushed off his hips.

Gabe almost laughed at himself. He was examining Jesse like a horse he wanted to buy, taking the measure of him, feeling the resilience of his body. Jesse gasped as Gabe ran his palm firmly over his swollen cock and cupped his balls through his boxer-briefs, giving them a squeeze before moving behind him to massage his butt. There was already a damp spot forming in the front of Jesse's undershorts as the first drops of pre-ejaculate leaked out, revealing how excited he was. Gabe watched for a reaction as he ran his finger up Jesse's crack, pressing in slightly through the stretchy fabric as he crossed the sweet little pucker. He grinned as Jesse's mouth fell open and eyelids fluttered, and he moved his feet apart to allow Gabe better access. This gift had been waiting for him, and he'd never even thought to look at it.

Jesse's eyes opened again as Gabe's hands disappeared from his body. He was standing there with his arms crossed, a half-grin on his face. Jesse recognized that look. It was how he always looked when the op was getting interesting, when the game was afoot. Jesse kicked his trousers away, and his shoes followed. Then he went with his instinct and dropped to his knees.

The strip of light from the window fell perfectly along the side of his head and body, illuminating one side and leaving the other in shadow. Gabe almost felt like he was in an art film as he observed Jesse stroking him through his clothes, unbuckling his belt and unbuttoning his trousers. Jesse slowly lowered the zipper, letting it tease Gabe just a bit as it crossed tightly over his hard flesh. Then he reached in and scooped Gabe's dick and smoothly-shaved balls out over the waistband of his briefs, his eyes widening in awe as he saw the size of the erection that dangled before his face.

"Jesus, they didn't do things halfway in the SEP, did they? They weren't joking when they meant enhancement." Jesse licked his lips as Gabe chuckled. The laugh turned into a hiss of swiftly indrawn breath as Jesse thrust his mouth down on him. No teasing, no delicate foreplay. Jesse took a mouthful and surrounded it, sucking it like he had Gabe's tongue, swirling around it. He felt Gabe's fingers in his hair, their pads rubbing his skull. He wrapped his hand around the base of Gabe's dick and opened his throat, then impaled himself further, grateful for his minimal gag reflex. Somewhere above him Gabe moaned, and Jesse's head was held motionless for Gabe to fuck himself into.

When he saw tears running down Jesse's cheeks he pulled out. "Do you even have a gag reflex, Jesse?" he asked.

Jesse looked up at him, already looking half-wrecked. He shook his head. "Not really, no."

Gabe felt a thrill. Even Jack had a gag reflex, and he'd lived for years wondering what it would like to feel someone's lips around the base of his cock. "Get up on the bed," he directed. "On your back, head towards me." He undressed completely as Jesse complied. He pulled the slender body to the edge of the bed, so Jesse's head hung just off into space. Jesse caught on quickly, and opened his mouth to let Gabe in. Before he did so, Gabe had a thought. "Pinch me if you need me to pull out, okay? Hard."

"Okay, boss," replied Jesse, and opened wide in anticipation. He was almost a little worried at how badly he wanted to be used, but he needed it so much and was so pleased to be desired that he pushed the worries away.

Jesse's mouth was so warm and wet as Gabe slipped himself into it, Jesse's tongue tickling over the top of his head and down the shaft as he pushed further. He nudged in gradually, holding Jesse's head still and thrusting gently, each thrust taking him a little further until he felt the constriction of Jesse's throat. He stopped, letting Jesse swallow around him and adjust, waiting to see if there would be a signal to retreat. 

When no signal came, he forged ahead. He slid all the way in, enough to feel Jesse's lips against his groin and his nose between his testicles, then pulled out to let Jesse breathe. Jesse's hands were on his thighs, drawing him back, and he lined up to thrust again, slowly in and out until he was sunk to the hilt. God, it was something else, to feel a throat around his dick. He pulled back and pushed in a few more times, then gradually withdrew, groaning as Jesse licked his slit and sucked out his precome as he went. He got down and pushed his mouth down on Jesse's, devouring him, tasting himself as he did so. With one hand he supported Jesse’s head, and with the other he wiped the tears and saliva from the young man’s face. 

Jesse's throat ached from the friction and the pressure; it burned with more fire than his cask-strength bourbon when he swallowed. And he was so lightheaded. He'd nearly passed out twice, but he wasn't going to tell Gabe that. The stars he was seeing weren't entirely from oxygen deprivation. Some of them were in Gabe's eyes, and he'd have given anything to keep them there. He let himself be hauled bodily up onto the bed, his head landing softly on a pillow, another stripe of illumination falling across his face. It made it hard to see his lover, turning Gabe into a shadowform. But he was no wraith. He was extremely solid. 

Gabe left him lying there to recover for a moment while he dug in his pants pockets for the lube he'd had the amazing foresight to acquire. He guessed he could thank Jesse for that too, because he wouldn't have needed to relieve himself so urgently if he hadn't seen Jesse ogling the bartender. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Jesse's hand slipped down his shorts in an attempt to revive his flagging erection, and on the spur of the moment Gabe grabbed his tie before returning to the bed. He tossed the supplies down on the bedside table and pulled Jesse to his feet so he could strip the blankets off the bed.

"Get naked, Jesse," Gabe said, and pulled the blankets down so that they folded neatly on the floor at the end of the bed while Jesse stripped. He felt a dark little twist of pleasure inside at denying the boy his attention, compounded with the knowledge that he'd be confronted with a fully nude body when he turned back around, hoping to be at least slightly startled at the change. And he was. 

He always forgot that Jesse was just as tall as he was, but without the dubious benefit of the soldier enhancement program and still in the flush of his youth, he was half the size. Legs for miles, with streamlined but defined muscles and square shoulders, long and lanky like the water polo players Gabe had been friends with in high school. The peach fuzz of his chest hair was filling in darker and longer, but Gabe suspected it would always be that straight, silky stuff, nothing like Jack's thick and curly blond carpet. It made a clear path down to his crotch, where his cock had returned to its prominent state of excitement, well-proportioned, finely shaped and with a comely sack, even if not overlarge. Jesse just stood there and let Gabe look, watching as his lips curved into a smile as he thought of what he'd like to do with what was being offered. Because it was obvious who was in control here.

Gabe reached for him and buried his face in the corner where Jesse's neck met his shoulder. He shivered as he felt Gabe's goatee tickle his collarbone and his lips and tongue meet his skin. Gabe bit him, not hard enough to break the surface, but enough to send a jolt of pain through him and make him wonder if he would see that mark for days to come. Then Gabe's hands were on his body, stroking his belly, his back, his sides, and he slipped his own across the back of Gabe's shoulders, tracing the muscles as they moved under his fingers. Gabe's hands were between his thighs, squeezing, manipulating, making him jump and moan and push into the touch.

A ragged sigh escaped Gabe's lips as he guided Jesse back onto the bed. He pushed Jesse's thighs up and apart, exposing every inch of his most sensitive areas. Jesse couldn't help but groan as he felt Gabe's hot breath on his balls, and then Gabe's tongue swiped a wide, wet swath up his perineum and circled his sack and his entire body went rigid for a moment. This was something so different from teenage fumblings in the shed or back-alley blow jobs that Jesse was a little overwhelmed. He felt Gabe pull away, and he opened his eyes, not realizing he'd closed them.

"Jesse," Gabe said in a very conversational tone, "you're not a virgin are you? You're what, twenty-four now?" He'd be damned if he was going to be responsible for setting up this kid's expectations for sex for the rest of his life. 

"Twenty-six. And no, 'course not. It's just been a while..." He moistened his bruised lips as he decided how honest he wanted to be. "Not sure I've ever participated in anything that felt so intense, to be truthful." The fact that he'd wanted this to happen for the last two years wasn't information that needed to be shared.

In the shadows, Gabe raised an eyebrow. He'd take that as a compliment, but he couldn't help but wonder what Jesse would think about relative intensity once they'd finished. He idly pressed a thumb down into Jesse's flesh just above his hole, smiling at the resulting twitch and exclamation of surprise. He reached for a packet of lube and tore it open, spilling the contents into his hand. He rubbed the majority of it into the outer rim of Jesse's pucker, being intentionally sloppy and spreading it between his cheeks and leaving wet marks on his thighs, then caressing Jesse's balls with what remained on his palm. He wanted it all slick and messy. 

Gabe pushed one of Jesse's thighs back from where it had fallen during this process, and with the index finger of his lube-slippery hand, he teased Jesse's hole, feeling it flutter at his touch. Then with no further warning he pushed it in an inch and swirled it around, putting outward pressure on the tight ring of muscle. Jesse grimaced slightly as the rough edges of Gabe's work-hardened finger scraped against tender skin, but the feeling of his body being manipulated more than made up for it. The finger pushed in further, taking some lube with it, continuing to stretch and rub both inside and out. 

"I don't know," Gabe teased. "You feel awfully tight and pristine to me." His cock throbbed again at the prospect. He was ready to go, but he made the effort to slow down. He wanted to see Jesse wrecked and broken, but by pleasure, not pain. This was supposed to be fun.

Jesse tried to answer but just as he started to speak, Gabe dug his finger into his prostate. "Shit!" he exclaimed. No silicone toy could compare to this. He wrapped his hand around his dick and gave his shaft a few swift strokes before Gabe stopped what he was doing and pulled Jesse's hand away. He grabbed the tie he thought he might need for such a purpose, and began to bind Jesse's wrists together.

"Now, if you go doing that, you'll be done way too soon. Remember all that enhancement business you were so in awe of? It means that this isn't going to all be over in twenty minutes." He looped the end of the tie through the open fretwork of the headboard and secured it, leaving Jesse's arms stretched above his head. Jesse giggled, slightly hysterical. He was going to be fucked silly, wasn't he? He bit his lip as Gabe sucked his dick into his mouth and swallowed around it. Yes, he was, and it was already amazing.

If Jesse wasn't already getting desperate, Gabe would have had a little fun playing with him, but he was straining for the finish line, so with a swirl of his tongue across the sensitive head, Gabe pulled off and pushed two of his thick fingers into Jesse before he had time to react. Sweat was beginning to rise on Jesse's skin as Gabe thrust into him with one hand and stroked himself with the other. Gabe contemplated jacking off into Jesse's face first and then fucking him useless afterwards, but he was really getting excited at the prospect of burying himself in Jesse's ass. He grabbed another packet of lube and coated his fingers again, then pressed three fingers in to the sound of Jesse's rough moans. Jesse bore down, riding his hand as hard as he could with minimal leverage. Gabe wiped his pre-come off his cock with his fingertips, rubbed it against Jesse's slit to mix their fluids together, then shoved those two fingers into Jesse's mouth. It reminded him of that feeling of being completely swallowed, and at last he could wait no longer. He removed his fingers from Jesse’s mouth while burying the other ones deep and spreading them as much as he could against the confines of Jesse’s insides.

“You ready for some fun, Jess?” Gabe’s voice was dark. He could hear his desire in it, and wondered if Jesse could recognize that.

“Always,” Jesse replied, his arms flexing against his restraints. His body was demanding more of everything: more contact, more friction, more stimulation. He tried to focus on Gabe’s hands as he lubricated his cock, but the light in his eyes made it hard to see, and he had to rely on the general impression of movement and the wet sounds that came from the shadows. He pictured that substantial piece of flesh in Gabe’s equally substantial hands and had a flicker of doubt that he could actually take something that large, but he nearly laughed as he thought of all the random shit he’d tried on his own in the constant quest to get off. At least Gabe’s dick wasn’t sharp, rock-hard and unyielding.

Then Gabe pressed the tip of his cock against Jesse’s entrance, feeling the little tickle as he slid it around a bit before nudging it in. Jesse was gasping before the head was halfway through, so he backed out. He waited a second, then pushed inwards again, moving in and out just a fraction of an inch at a time. He needed to be in there, badly, but he also didn’t want Jesse screaming and bringing everyone in the hotel to his door.

“Breathe, Jess, breathe. You can handle this.” Gabe reached over and stroked Jesse’s dick, massaging the head with his thumb, and while the young man was distracted, he pushed his flared head past the tightest ring of muscle. It almost felt like it popped in. Jesse made a quiet sound somewhere between a moan and a cry, and Gabe continued to stroke him without moving himself to give him a moment to reach equilibrium. He thought he saw tears slip out into Jesse’s eyelashes, and couldn’t stop himself leaning down to kiss the hurt away from Jesse’s lips. How long had it been since someone else’s pain had made him feel something besides anger?

Gabe’s change of position pushed him further into Jesse’s body, and he felt Jesse sigh into his mouth and shift his hips up to better receive the intrusion. Taking that as a good sign, Gabe lifted himself away from Jesse’s face and back into the darkness, rising up on his knees. He ran his hands up the backs of Jesse’s thighs, pressing against their weight with the heels of his palms. Stopping when he reached Jesse’s knees, he raised them to hook over his shoulders, suspending most of Jesse’s body above the mattress, only his head and shoulders remaining in contact with the bed below.

Jesse felt completely at Gabe’s mercy now, with no leverage to speak of. Gabe’s hands held him firmly by the upper thigh as he entered Jesse at a controlled pace. Jesse welcomed the invasion, focusing his energy on relaxing, surrendering himself to the experience. His dick was aching, his testicles throbbing, the rapidly increasing sensitization of his insides washing his body with ripples of arousal that centered on his groin. Jesse’s arms were tingling from being stretched above his head, but a not insignificant part of him agreed with Gabe’s judgment. He would not have had any restraint and would have already spilt himself, crossing over into hypersensitivity before the festivities had really gotten underway. Now he was just building inexorably to a massive climax, and the inevitability of it made him giddy.

At last Gabe’s hips made full contact with Jesse’s firm, pleasingly-rounded cheeks, and he paused for a moment, the blood pounding in his ears as his cock was completely enveloped in the heat and pressure of Jesse’s body. Damn, how long had it been? It almost felt like a new experience, raw and unexpected. He pulled his hips back, the snug grip of Jesse’s sphincter around his shaft like an anchor holding him fast against the current. He groaned softly, and reversed direction, beginning to rhythmically thrust, his motions smooth and fluid. 

“Jesus, you’re tight,” he whispered. Even well-lubricated, Gabe could have sworn he was building suction. He shifted his angle of entry slightly to more forcefully strike against Jesse’s most sensitive spots, eliciting small sweet grunts from the younger man on every stroke.

In between the squeaking, Jesse managed to speak. “I’m not Jesus,” he laughed, dazed. “Jesus wasn't there.” His laughter was interrupted by a particularly effective nudge to his prostate, making his head spin and causing him to gasp.

Now Gabe was the one who chuckled. “Have I played that album too many times?” He wiped his forehead as the sweat threatened to drip into his eyes, not interrupting his motion in the slightest. The delicious feeling that radiated out from the friction of their bodies was growing stronger as the minutes went by, and Jesse’s obvious pleasure was magnifying Gabe’s own enjoyment. He could feel the vibration of every sound as it resonated through his Jesse’s body. Finally, with his own orgasm getting close, he decided to take pity on his captive partner, and after swiping a little of the excess lube that was dribbling out at the point of their union, Gabe wrapped his fingers loosely around Jesse’s neglected dick and began to caress it. 

Jesse’s entire world narrowed to where Gabe’s body touched his. The sensation of Gabe’s cock sheathing itself in him was surprisingly similar to the feeling of Gabe’s hand on his erection, and combined they whirled and surged through him, swiftly and steadily leading him to release. The final straw came when Gabe rubbed his thumb over the head of his penis, pushing down slightly into the slit, then slid firmly down Jesse’s shaft while simultaneously burying his own to the hilt. Jesse exploded then, spilling across his belly, and all he knew for a while was complete and utter ecstasy.

Gabe gently stroked him through it, the spasms of Jesse’s body bringing him to the edge of his own orgasm. He held on, though, waiting for his partner to return to awareness. When he saw the light reflect off Jesse’s eyes again, he made a show of raising his come-covered hand to his mouth and sucking his fingers clean. 

“Fuck, Gabe,” Jesse moaned. He knew Gabe was hot, but this was so fucking hot, beyond his expectations.

“Fuck you, did you say?” Gabe’s voice was low and rough. He leaned forward a little bit, enough so he could reach to fill Jesse’s mouth with the side of his still messy palm, and began to pound into Jesse hard and fast, the finish line in sight.

Jesse sank his teeth into the hardened skin of Gabe’s hand, thankful for something to keep him from being involuntarily loud as he was impaled mercilessly for the additional time it took for his partner to reach climax. There was a brief, jerking movement of his hips as Gabe crossed the line, then he planted himself as deep as he could go, moving only with little twitches as he came with a long sigh. 

At last, Gabe lowered Jesse’s legs around him, and squeezed his thighs to get the blood flowing again as he reluctantly pulled out of Jesse’s stretched and leaking hole. He caught some of the mixture of come and lube with his fingers and rubbed it around Jesse’s crotch, keeping everything wet and slippery and making him jump from the overstimulation. Gabe lingered around Jesse’s now-relaxed entrance, teasing it with a single finger, pushing and pulling gently at the rim. He smiled at the evidence of his presence there, proof of conquest.

Then he moved up Jesse’s body, straddling him, strategically lowering his crack over Jesse’s exhausted cock and letting his muscular cheeks do a little squeezing of their own as he untied Jesse’s arms and rubbed them back into life. He lifted himself off his partner, ending the teasing for the moment. 

“Stay put, Jess. Relax for a minute.” As he got off the bed and moved around the room, Gabe felt like a little bit of the weight had slipped off his shoulders already, and the night wasn't even over yet. 

Jesse wouldn't have moved even if he hadn't been told not to. He was completely boneless, his body ringing from all the pleasure chemicals cascading through his body. He felt Gabe's fluids oozing from him, tasted the salt of them on his lips. The bite mark on his shoulder ached. The flag had been planted, territory claimed. Jesse couldn't imagine anything better, even if he could make no claim of his own. 

Gabe returned with a chilled bottle of water, the scotch, and two glasses. He opened the bottle and took a long swallow before offering it to Jesse, who accepted it and drank. It stung his scratchy and swollen throat as it went down, but it was cool and he was thirstier than he had realized. Gabe sat down on the edge of the bed and was pouring himself a glass of scotch when Jesse finished. 

“Want some?” he offered, holding the bottle over the second glass. 

“Is it that stuff that tastes like a campfire? You know I hate that shit.” Jesse grimaced as he screwed the top back onto the water bottle. 

Gabe laughed. “No, it's not the Laphroaig. It's just a blend. I’m too cheap to buy a bottle of the good stuff from a bar.” He began to pour into the second glass, only a couple of fingers’ worth compared to his more substantial portion. Maybe he didn't have to relieve his sexual urges alone tonight, but he was still going to try and chase that buzz. 

Jesse accepted the drink and tasted it carefully before knocking it back. It didn't taste like smoke but it burned like hellfire going down his raw gullet, and he immediately started coughing and had to scramble to get the water open again. 

Trying not to laugh, Gabe admonished him. “You dumbass, it's not cheap bourbon.” He then proceeded to drink twice as much as Jesse had, with no ill effects. 

“I know,” he replied, struggling to catch his breath. “‘s not the whisky. It’s my throat…’s sensitive for some reason.”

This time he couldn’t resist the laughter that bubbled out of him. “Can’t imagine why that would be.” Gabe was already refilling his glass. If he wanted to feel it, he’d have to finish the bottle in minutes. He didn't offer any more to Jesse. He didn't want to have to carry him bodily back to his room. 

And Jesse didn't mind. He knew what Gabe was up to, and he was already feeling just the right amount of sideways, especially in combination with the after-effects of the sex. He watched Gabe drink, the light from the window just catching the edge of his profile, limning it with a rosy-silver glow. He was lost. If this was the only night he would ever spend like this with Gabe, it was worth every ounce of the despair he would suffer later. 

The bottle was quickly drained, and Gabe wandered into the tiny bathroom to relieve himself. He was wiping his face dry with a towel when he came back out. “You need to pee, Jess? Might want to go now.”

Jesse wasn’t sure why there was a deadline for it, but he nodded and got himself together enough to stand up. His legs wobbled rather more than he liked, and he felt a bit moist in places, but he felt so damned relaxed that it was more amusing than anything. When he reached the door to the bathroom Gabe stopped him.

“Don’t clean up too good, I only have one more packet of lube. Don’t clean up at all, if you can help it.”

Jesse nodded automatically but once he was out of line of sight and the implications of what Gabe was requesting sunk in, his eyes went wide. More? The room was spinning just a bit as he pissed into the toilet and contemplated his fate. By the time he was finished, and washing his hands and face, he’d decided that it would be worth it. Even if he couldn’t sit down properly for a week, it was too good to give up now. He stepped back into the room. Gabe was digging in his suitcase for something. 

“How’s the liquor treatin’ ya, boss?” Jesse asked, by way of announcing his presence. 

Gabe stood up with a small bottle in his hand. “I can almost feel it,” he replied. “Go ahead and lie back down.” Jesse got back on the bed, his eyes on Gabe as he approached. “Other side,” Gabe said, his voice almost gentle. “Don't worry, I’m not going to do anything weird without telling you first.”

When Jesse had settled in on his stomach, Gabe straddled his thighs, but didn't rest his weight on them. Jesse heard the snap of a plastic cap and a squirting noise. “It’s hand lotion,” he explained. “I’m going to rub your shoulders so they won't be as sore. I don't want to have to carry your gear tomorrow.”

Jesse snorted softly. “Didn't think you knew what hand lotion was, boss.” But then strong, warm hands began to massage his shoulders and he was content to lie still and absorb the attention. 

“To be honest, I forgot I even had any. Wouldn't have bought the lube otherwise, and tonight would probably have turned out differently.” Gabe wondered if he would have taken this opportunity at all without that pocket full of little silver packets. He carefully worked his fingers into Jesse's muscles, so much looser than his own overgrown and too-tight ones. He gradually moved down his partner’s back, at first with force and then tapering off to something far more sensual. By the time Gabe was kneading and caressing his ass, Jesse was starting to feel warm and tingly again in his groin. 

Gabe was feeling it again, too, judging by how he had begun to slide his cock between Jesse's butt cheeks as he squeezed them. It seemed pretty firm from Jesse’s perspective, anyway. It was spreading the mess Gabe had left in him up and down his crack, and reminding him how sensitive his entrance now was. 

“Mmm,” Gabe moaned. “Tender and juicy. Just how I like it.” He slipped a finger into Jesse to remind himself just how wet and soft and warm he was inside. “You ready for some more, baby?” 

“Yes, please, Gabe.” Jesse was good at being charming but he hadn't had nearly as much practice talking dirty, and didn't know if Gabe would get off on it or not, so he didn't push it. 

Gabe lifted Jesse by the hips and set him on his knees. “All fours is fine if you don't want to bury your face in the pillow, babe. Up to you.” He rubbed the tip of his cock in the wetness of Jesse's hole for a minute before pushing in. He groaned at the delicious welcome that awaited him. Jesse had started to lift his chest off the bed but collapsed back to his elbows as the wave of stimulation washed over him again. He gave up and stayed half-propped up, his ass in the air, his face on his forearms.

Gabe was rocking slowly back and forth, and didn't stop as he began to speak again. “Okay, Jess, I have a little proposition for you.” He had to pause as he bottomed out a little more forcefully than he’d planned. “I’m not going to stop you from touching yourself this time, but if I come before you do, I will let you fuck me to finish.”

Jesse almost didn't believe he’d heard the older man correctly. It wasn't impossible that Gabe was versatile, he just didn't expect that it would have ever been offered to him. “Okay,” he answered, his voice a little muffled by its proximity to the mattress. “It's a deal.” He was getting harder just thinking about it. Then Gabe reached around and gave him a single hearty stroke and he jumped as the shock of it jolted through him. 

“Oh yeah,” Gabe said as he began to thrust a little harder and faster, pushing Jesse's legs further apart and calibrating his angle of entry to hit the sweet spot with more precision. “I can almost feel that tender piece of meat of yours in my ass right now.” He let out a ragged sigh. Between the renewed attention on his prostate and Gabe's teasing, Jesse was starting to think he wouldn't last even if he didn't touch himself. He’d gone from tender and oversensitive to white hot ecstasy faster than he thought possible. Maybe that had been the true challenge for Gabe, to see if he could make Jesse come untouched.

The sound of their sex was louder this time too, lewd and wet smacking noises filling the room as Gabe thumped against his ass at a steadily increasing pace. God, it felt so good. All of his nervous system seemed to be tuned to the same frequency and it thrummed with growing intensity. 

And then Gabe stopped, leaving Jesse gasping. He pulled his lover up and held him back tightly against his chest as he began to slide in and out of Jesse's yielding hole. The change in angle, together with so much body contact, altered Jesse's experience enormously. Gabe was almost supporting his full weight as he drove into him. Their bodies were sweaty again, slick against each other, and Jesse was wetter between his legs than he’d ever been. He hadn't expected to be getting off on being treated like a fuckbot, but he was. He wanted more. To be dirtier, filled with more come, his body ruined. Again he was curious about what had triggered this unfathomable need, but he could do nothing less than give in to it. 

Gabe was grunting in his ear as he exerted himself. He could feel the pressure building, and the weight of Jesse's body coming down on his cock was just adding fuel to the fire. He wondered briefly how his partner was holding out, and leaned back slightly so he could free a hand to find out. He swept the palm of his hand around the head of Jesse's dick and gave the shaft a few good pumps as Jesse cried out and shook in his arms, but he didn't come, so Gabe finished his check-in with a friendly little squeeze to the sack and returned his full attention to pushing his hips with just the right amount of force to drive them both mad with pleasure. 

And then, without notice, Gabe tipped over the edge and fell headfirst into the most powerful orgasm he’d had in ages. He pushed their bodies together down onto the bed and rammed his cock up into Jesse as it convulsed and erupted there. It seemed to go on forever; every time he thought he was done there was another jerk, another few drops of come injected deep into Jesse's body. 

Jesse was hanging on by a thread, with Gabe's spasms grinding him into the mattress and providing him with unwanted stimulation. He bit his lip and held on, because he really wanted to claim that reward. It was so close now he could taste it. 

Finally Gabe was done and he felt the afterglow bloom within him. He held onto Jesse a minute longer, kissing the back of his neck and nuzzling the corner of his jaw. Then he remembered the game, the promise he'd made, and he rolled off of Jesse. 

“Did ya make it, Jess?” he asked. Jesse turned to face him and Gabe reached down to find a cock still swollen and mostly dry. He grinned. “Well, congratulations. It's your lucky day.” He leaned across the gap between them and kissed Jesse deeply, if not so fiercely as before. 

Then he rolled onto his back. “How do you want me, babe?” he asked. 

Jesse hadn't even thought about it. But he decided he wanted to get the same view Gabe had gotten of him, so he answered, “Like that. Face to face.” He reached for the lube. “Gabe, there's only the one package of lube left.” 

“Yeah, that’ll be enough. You don't have to prep me, unless you want to use your tongue. Don't feel like you need to go easy on me.” He tucked his arms behind his head and spread his legs as Jesse climbed between them. 

Jesse ran his fingers lightly over Gabe's worn out but still moist dick, smiling his lopsided half-smile at Gabe's jerking and swearing. Then he slid down on his belly on the bed, being careful with how hard he rubbed against the sheets, and planted his face in Gabe's crevice. It wasn't the best angle for a good tongue fuck, but he just wanted to tease a bit anyway. He pushed Gabe's thighs further apart, and drew a multitude of increasingly smaller circles around Gabe's pucker with the tip of his tongue, then withdrew and swiped a broad stroke up from the hole to curl around the sack. He sucked on each testicle briefly before pulling back again. 

Jesse began to repeat the process once more, except this time after tracing the rings he dove in further, pressing the tip of his tongue past Gabe's entrance. He nibbled at it, pulled at the skin around it with his fingers to see how far it would open, shoved his tongue in as far as he could manage, and sucked on it. At last, Gabe moaned, and Jesse's cock throbbed gently at the approval. He licked at the wrinkly skin a few more times, and then got up to prepare himself. 

Jesse fumbled a bit with the packet of lube, but he got it open and gingerly applied it to his cock. “You sure you're good to go, Gabe?” he asked, not convinced. 

“I like it rough, Jesse. And this isn't my first rodeo.” Gabe took a deep breath, and when he felt the head of Jesse's cock pushing against him, he began to let it out slowly. 

Jesse began to carefully slide himself into Gabe, wanting to feel every millimeter as he went, and laid his body down on top of his partner’s. And then Gabe grabbed his ass and pulled him all the way in. Their faces were just inches apart as Jesse gasped for air like he’d had the wind knocked out of him. 

“You going easy for my sake or for yours?” Gabe asked, his voice soft, but dark. 

“Yours,” Jesse answered, completely incapable of lying at that particular moment. 

Gabe stretched up to whisper in his ear. “Don’t.”

Jesse curled his hands around the back of Gabe's substantial shoulders and began to fuck into him like he meant it. He could feel Gabe’s softened dick rub against his belly as he heaved himself in and out. It didn't take long for him to reach the state where every thrust was a walk on a tightrope, each withdrawal threatening to be the one that sucked him off the precipice. He felt Gabe wrap his thighs around him, and Gabe's arms slipped across his back. Jesse wanted to be so good to him, he wanted to make Gabe happy… 

Gabe slid his hand down and rubbed his fingers across Jesse's sloppy and gaping hole. Jesse's world disintegrated and he saw stars. He came until he was a trembling wreck on Gabe's chest. 

They lay there together for a while, exhausted, euphoric, and still joined. Gabe stroked Jesse’s back and ran his fingers through his hair, shorter and better-cut than it usually was thanks to their cover story, but a mess after their romp. Jesse’s face was buried in the side of Gabe’s neck, every breath inhaling his scent combined with the aroma of their sex. He could feel Gabe’s heartbeat in his own chest and somewhere he wished that it was beating for him, but he knew there was little chance of that. He knew he’d gotten everything he could have asked for and more, and that his time in this unique place was coming to an end. Jesse didn’t want to move.

Finally Gabe rolled them over onto their sides, still holding Jesse in his arms. Jesse’s spent cock slipped out of Gabe with no resistance. Gabe felt a brief pang of loss, and then wondered at himself. He couldn’t let Jesse get under his skin. He was twenty years his junior, and Gabe was responsible for him, for his very life. But there was something now inside him that hadn’t been there six hours ago, and it wasn’t just the come that was now oozing out between his cheeks. He knew he’d have to shut it down, but for once he felt like the world wasn’t such a terrible, cruel place, and maybe he could just hold onto that for a little while. Gabe slipped out of Jesse’s embrace and came back with a warm, damp towel from the bathroom, and began to gently clean them both up, removing as much evidence as he could from the sheets. He finally closed the curtains to block out the light that had simultaneously revealed and concealed so much.

Jesse was destroyed, his body saturated by bliss but his heart torn by melancholy. He let Gabe touch him, clean him, care for him, unaware of the impact he’d had on the older man, blind to the shard he’d planted in Gabe’s soul. He anticipated being turned out at any moment, sent him back to his cold and lonely bed, but instead Gabe pulled the blankets up and lay next to him.

“Funny, I never even realized you were into men until this evening,” Gabe commented, the harshness of his usual tone muted. “I could have sworn you had a thing for Ana.”

Jesse smiled wryly in the darkness. “So what you’re saying is I’ve really improved at hiding what I’m thinking over the past seven years.” He laughed. “I did have a crush on Ana. Six years ago. If you’re keeping track, and I think you are, yes, I bat for both teams.”

“Eh, what’s six years to an old guy like me? Merely the blink of an eye.” He didn’t address Jesse’s other confession, although it had indeed satisfied his curiosity. They lay together quietly, their arms the only thing in contact, and suddenly it wasn’t enough for Gabe. He reached over and took Jesse’s narrow, long-fingered hand in his own broad one.

Jesse was surprised, but he wrapped his fingers around Gabe’s, wondering if their palms touching was really the conduit for shared existence he’d always felt it was. Even if it wasn’t, the illusion was enough, and soon he was fast asleep. Gabe listened to Jesse’s breathing as it became soft and regular. He should have kicked him out, but surely they could get away with a couple more hours together. Sleep was tugging at him, too, and he thankfully let it pull him down into its velvet embrace.

Gabe woke a couple of hours later, with Jesse tucked snugly into his arms. _Old habits die hard,_ _eh, Gabriel?_ The color of light that peeked around the edges of the curtains indicated that dawn was coming fast, and he knew he’d better get Jesse back to his own bed before anyone was the wiser. He squeezed him tight one last time, and kissed his neck tenderly before he gave the young one a gentle shake.

“Jesse, wake up,” he whispered. “It’s late.”

Jesse stirred, and stretched, and muttered something unintelligible before coming fully awake. “Shit, what time is it?” He sat up and looked around. The cheap hotel clock read 4:17.

“Still before dawn, but you need to get back to your room.” Gabe watched as Jesse scrambled to get dressed. 

When Jesse was ready to leave, he stood in the doorway where the encounter had begun, not sure what to say. Attractively disheveled, but not indecent, he looked towards Gabe through the gloom. 

Gabe was swinging his feet to the floor and reaching for his underwear. He came over to where Jesse was standing awkwardly, and cupped Jesse’s face in his hand, stroking the stubble along his jaw and tracing out a cheekbone with his thumb. 

“I enjoyed that,” he said. “Sometimes you have good ideas, McCree.” For one last time, Gabe’s lips met Jesse’s, and even the taste of stale whisky and morning breath did not displease him. Jesse was alive, and sometimes it was good to remember what it felt like to be alive.

“Thank you,” Jesse whispered, afraid to say anything else, afraid his heart would spill out of his mouth and destroy his carefully constructed indifference. He laid his hand on the door handle, still reluctant to bring an end to the night. But Gabe was stepping away, heading back for his bed.

“If it comes up, tell them we were playing cards and drinking scotch until you passed out.” Gabe got back into bed and pulled the blankets back up.

Jesse gave a little huff of a laugh. “Right. Strip poker, and I lost, right, boss?”

Gabe smirked. “Right.” 

And then Jesse was gone, and the door clicked shut softly behind him. Gabe wondered who had really won the game. Perhaps they had both lost.


End file.
